Starwars: a forgotton tail
by Spuper stories
Summary: This is about my fan made character in the star wars universe. Its just telling his story in a way that it could be cannon and not effect the current story line.


**Note: this is not the same Revan from Kotor, they just share the same name. This is my idea but i do not claim to own anything in this story, simply a fanfiction.**

* * *

This is the story of Revan.

Revan was born on the crime ruined planet of Rishi. His father had run off before he was born and his mother did anything she could for her son. Revan immediately showed force sensitivity and attracted the attention of pirates hoping on making an easy profit. They killed his mother and kidnapped the young boy but the pirate by the name of Hondo decided instead to make Revan part of his crew seeing how valuable an asset like Revan could be. Revan at a very young age learned how to repair droids, maintain a ship, how to steal, how to kill. Revan came to love pirating as well as his new family. Revan used the force for everyday purposes which help with the menial work the pirates made him do.

Revan took great interest in the force learning very thing he could about the dark and the light sides of the force becoming very skilled in force lightning, he was able of absorbing electricity and turn it against its source. One day when he was off on exploring a planet while the pirates traded stolen goods. He ran into the a jedi who said his name was yoda, Revan asked him many questions about the force and yoda. Yoda sensing that revan was strong in the force but too old to join the jedi order told him many things about the light side of the force as well as to stay away from the dark. Revan took everything he said to heart but refused to learn solely about on aspect of the force.

On Revan's 12th birthday the pirates brang him on a raid giving him a blaster pistol and a viro blade. They attacked a republic cargo vessel carrying supplies for the front lines. They docked to the ship and began the assault. Revan used the force to guide his shots and they took the ship with very little resistance. The pirates blinded by their own success was unable to see that this was a trap. And they were ambushed by several clones a jedi and his padawan they captured the pirates but revan managed to flee in a escape pod crashing on a near by planet. Enraged from losing his family again he unintentionally and unknowingly fell to the darkside.

Revan learned everything he could about the jedi and eventually lost interest in revenge and wanted to learn more. He bought a ship called the "arkwing" and installed a cloaking device onto it. He managed to break into the jedi temple library dressed in jedi clothing to avoid suspicion. Revan learned of the planet Ilum and how it was home to the power source in a jedi's lightsaber. Revan constructed the hilt and went to Ilum where he felt a crystal call to him deep with in the cave and pulled it towards him from the entrance. He put the crystal inside his light saber and turned it on, a blue glow emitted from the beam. His light saber had a dull design, it had a short handle and and internal switch allowing only force sensitive individuals to activate the weapon. He turned around a came face to face with a very upset mace windu. Revan knew he would lose if he engaged and tried to avoid a fight. unfortunately master windu would not allow him to leave with the crystal. They fought and Revan held his own for a short time before being over powered by the far more superior jedi.

Revan was brang before the jedi counsle as they discussed his fate. Not wanting him to fall to the darkside offered to forget his trepassing if he was supervised by a rodian jedi named toor and his human padawan named Tavya. Revan agreed and joined the war. Revan's experience as a pirate aided in fighting as he became an unrivaled strategist and developed a love for the front lines. Tavya and Revan became to grow into good friends and in latter years develop a secret romantic relationship despite it being against the jedi code for jedi to form these kinds of bonds.

many years past, Revan's strength grew rapidly. Thanks to his connection to the dark side he was able to sense the jedi purge before it happened but was unable to clearly see what happened. He pleaded with his beloved Tavya to escape with him but she refused as all he could say was something terrible was about to happen. A few days later the order that started the jedi purge was given. Hearing of the clone betrayal Revan rushed back to the jedi temple and sneaked inside. He saw what had happened and he notice that some of the bodies were killed by a light saber. He scanned the bodies until he found her. she was sprawled out on her back, the burn of a lightsaber across her belly. Revan let out a scream of anger and was consumed by the darkside of the force accidentally bleeding his kyhber crystal. The ground around him as the sound of shattered glass filled the temple. Clones closed on his position, Revan took Tavya's lightsaber as well as his own. he became a blur of green and red as he slaughtered the clone threat.

Revan took tavya's body back to her home world of alderan and gave it to her family who mourned but he kept the light saber hoping to exact revenge on the one responsible. He saw the newly formed empire as a place to start his investigation sending his astro droid he nick named bucket on infiltration missions but it would still be many years before he discovered that darth vader was behind the massacre. Eventually they fought revan fought for revenge but that was not enough. Revan inflicted heavy damage on darth vader but in the end he lost. While Revan's light saber lied out of reach and he was too weak to call it to him. As vader readied his final strike Revan smiled as darth vader struck him down. Sensing something had change the dark lord pulled Revan's light saber to him and lit it. It did not glow red, but white. Vader turned to see the body of Revan was gone.

 **That is his story if you have any questions about this story feel free to ask. I'll be clearing up some stuff in the next chapter. All useful criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
